the idolmster : Vlog
by shadow phoenix66
Summary: sebuah keseharian para idola dari proyek 'cinderella'


Chapter 1 : A Video Blog?!

Baru-baru 364pro meluncurkan sebuah kanal di situs berbagi video Ranaran yang cukup populer di kalangan masyarakat. Kanal itu berisi berbagai macam kegiatan mulai dari film terbaru sampai video perkenalan para idol.

Terdapat seseorang yang mengurus kanal itu, mulai dari mengedit sampai mengupload video. Namun orang sangat jarang kelihatan karena selalu sibuk mengedit video di rumahnya, untuk mempermudah segala sesuatu direktur utama memutuskan untuk mengubah ruang bawah tanah menjadi sebuah studio kecil.

Ditemani sang kakak tercinta Kaeru menatap seorang yang memimpin divisi idol, Mishiro. Tatapannya yang tajam dan dingin dibalas dengan tatapan yang lebih dingin dari Kaeru.

Sambil meletakan tangannya di meja dan menoleh kearah laptop Mishiro segera menatap pemuda yang ada di depannya.

"Kaeru-san, terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu"

"Terima kasih juga sudah mempercayaiku untuk memegang proyek ini"

"Dan juga untuk mempermudah pengerjaan video aku sudah membuatkan sebuah studio kecil di ruang bawah tanah. Apa itu tidak masalah?"

"Tidak apa-apa, selama itu sepi dan nyaman tidak masalah untukku"

Tatapan mata wanita itu segera berubah kearah sang kakak yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Dan juga Kaede-san, apa kau sudah mengetahui tentang kepindahanmu ke proyek 'Cinderella'?"

"Sudah Direktur-san, produser sudah memberitahukannya padaku tadi malam"

Setelah percakapan yang cukup formal dan membosankan kakak beradik itu segera meninggalkan ruangan direktur. Tepat di persimpangan seseorang menyapa mereka dari samping, Kaede segera menoleh dan melihat temannya yang berambut pink sedangkan Kaeru tidak mengenal siapa dia.

"Ya halo"

Seorang gadis yang mengenakan kaos namun mengekspos perutnya dan rambut pink yang dikuncir menyapa mereka dengan hangat.

"Oh Mika-chan. Pagi"

"Pagi juga Kaede-chan, siapa laki-laki yang ada di sampingmu?"

"Ini adikku yang cukup pemalas. Bahkan berjalan keluar rumah saja harus di paksa"

Jougasaki Mika segera melihat wajah pemuda yang ada di sebelah temannya. dua mata yang berbeda warna, biru dan merah, rambut hijau gelap yang pendek namun berantakan. Dan wajahnya tidak menunjukan sedikit pun ekspresi.

"Ternyata benar kau seperti Kaede-chan ceritakan" sambil mendekati wajahnya Mika segera menggodanya namun tidak ada reaksi apapun yang tergambar di wajah batu Kaeru.

"Maaf Jougasaki-san, wajahmu terlalu dekat"

"Maafkan aku Kaeru-kun" setelah menjauhkan wajahnya Mika segera melirik ke wajah Kaede.

"Ada apa Mika-chan?"

"Nampaknya kamu akan dekat dengan produser-san? Itu membuatku iri!"

Kaeru segera memotong ucapan Mika dengan nada yang tidak sopan dan cukup menyindir.

"Bilang saja Jougasaki-san suka dengan Produser-san!"

Rona merah segera memenuhi wajah Jougasaki Mika, dengan rasa malu dia segera mencoba menahannya. Meski dia sudah diberitahu mengenai Kaeru yang bisa mendeteksi maksud di balik setiap kata yang dia dengarkan.

"Oh ternyata itu benar, Pengamatan yang Hebat Kaeru"

"Terima kasih Onee-sama, kalau begitu aku pergi ke ruang bawah tanah dulu"

Seolah tidak melakukan apapun Kaeru segera meninggalkan kakaknya dan Mika berdua. Rona merah masih memenuhi wajah Mika ketika dia menoleh kebelakang, tepat setelah ia berjalan 40 langkah ia bertemu dengan Produser-san.

Mereka segera saling menyapa dan sedikit mengobrol.

"Selamat pagi Kaeru-san"

"Selamat pagi Produser-san"

"Apa direktur sudah memberitahumu?"

"Sudah Produser, Onee-sama masih ada dibelakang bersama dengan Jougasaki-san"

"Terima kasih atas informasinya. Dan juga bisa tolong berikan ini pada salah satu anggota proyek 'cinderella'"

Produser menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih pada Kaeru, tanpa banyak tanya Kaeru segera mengambil amplop itu. Namun satu pertanyaan yang cukup simpel diajukan Kaeru.

"Maaf produser-san, apa anggota proyek 'cinderella' sudah ada yang datang?"

"Seharusnya Shimamura-san atau Shibuya-san sudah datang sekarang. Kalau bertemu dengan mereka apa kau bisa memberikannya?"

"Aku rasa bisa, kalau begitu aku ke bawah dulu Produser-san"

Kaeru segera menundukan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan produser. Sambil memakai headphonenya dia segera bergegas ke bawah.

Selama perjalanannya dia melihat beberapa idol yang ia kenali namun tidak ada satupun yang berasal dari proyek 'cinderella'. Ketika ia sampai di lantai bawah tanah ia melihat para anggota 'new Generation' yang sedang berjalan bersama ke ruangan mereka.

"Shibuya-san!"

Panggilan dari Kaeru segera membuat Rin menoleh kearahnya diikuti oleh Mio dan Uzuki. Kaeru segera berjalan mendekati Rin dan menyerahkan suratnya.

"Kaeru-san, ada apa?"

"Produser-san menitipkan surat ini padaku. Katanya 'berikan pada salah satu anggota proyek Cinderella'"

"Oh, seperti itu ya. Terima kasih Kaeru"

Uzuki dan Mio masih kebingungan dengan keakraban Rin dengan seorang pemuda yang mereka tidak kenal, tapi beberapa kali mereka lihat sedang berjalan dengan Rin.

"Rin-chan apa kau kenal dia?"

"Kaeru, cepat perkenalkan dirimu pada mereka"

"Lebih baik daripada salah pahamnya semakin tersebar. Perkenalkan namaku Takagaki Kaeru, adik dari Takagaki Kaede"

"Kaeru-san ya, apa kau berpacaran dengan Shiburin?"

Pertanyaan Mio membuat wajah Rin sedikit memerah, dan detak jantungnya berdetak kencang. Rin segera menjawab pertanyaan Mio dengan sedikit terbata-bata.

"Pacar, menyatakan cinta saja aku belum pernah!"

"Satu lagi rahasia Shibuya Rin terbongkar di hadapanku, itu menjelaskan kenapa dia terlihat gugup ketika berbelanja kemarin"

"Kaeru-san, apa maksudmu?"

Uzuki segera bertanya pada Kaeru mengenai maksud ucapannya. Sementara Mio hanya meletakan tangannya di dagunya seperti seorang detektif.

"Kemarin Shibuya-san meminta saranku untuk terlihat cantik, walau menurutku dia sudah sangat cantik sekarang. Setelah perdebatan yang panjang akhirnya dia memaksaku untuk menemaninya mencari pakaian yang cukup feminim. Tepat setelah kami berbelanja seseorang menyatakan cintanya pada temannya dan Shibuya-san sempat mengucapkan 'Seperti apa rasanya menyatakan cinta'.

Bukannya kalian mengikuti kami saat berbelanja? Jadi kalian tahu kelanjutannya"

"Lengkap sekali!"

Mio dan Uzuki langsung mengangguk karena itu menjelaskan berbagai peristiwa kemarin sedangkan wajah Rin semakin memerah seperti tomat rebus. Uzuki segera mengajukan pertanyaan lagi pada Kaeru, atau lebih tepatnya ingin membongkar rahasia Rin yang lain.

"Lalu apa hubunganmu dengan Rin-chan, Kaeru-san?"

"Entahlah, meskipun dia memiliki senyuman yang manis tapi ak... Shimamura-san, tolong jangan tanyakan itu sekarang. Shibuya-san sepertinya ingin pingsan"

Mereka segera menoleh kearah Rin yang sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya. Mio segera menepuk bahu Rin dan mengucapkan.

"Shiburin, apa kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Tenang saja Mio-san, dia akan kembali normal ketika aku menjauh dari dia. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian"

Kaeru segera berjalan meninggalkan mereka bertiga dan memasuki pintu yang ada di seberang ruang proyek 'cinderella'. Sementara itu Rin segera kembali mendapatkan 'cool pesona' yang ia miliki tepat setelah Kaeru pergi memasuki ruangannya.

"Jadi Rin-chan, sepertinya kamu punya cerita yang menarik untuk diceritakan pada kami"

"Shimamu, sepertinya kita tidak akan kebosanan hari ini"

"Aku tidak akan menceritakannya!"

"Kalau begitu kita tanyakan langsung ke Kaeru-san"

Dengan senyuman puas karena merasa unggul Rin membalas ucapan Mio.

"Percuma saja ia akan sangat sibuk hari ini, kalian tidak akan sempat berbicara dengan dia"

Sambil memperhatikan enam layar di depannya dan mendengarkan musik dengan headphonenya Kaeru terus mengedit tiga video secara bersamaan. Ini memang bukan pekerjaan yang mudah namun bagi dia, ini lebih baik daripada tidak melakukan apapun.

Sebuah ruangan yang dihiasi beberapa peralatan komputer, layar hijau, beberapa kamera, dan game konsol yang sudah ia bawa dari rumah. Terdapat juga beberapa kursi yang bisa dipindahkan dengan mudah sedang di susun di belakangnya.

Ruangan yang cukup gelap dan sunyi mendadak berubah ketika seseorang memasuki ruangan dan menyalakan lampunya. Gadis berambut hijau yang dikenal sebagai Kaede Takagaki bersama dengan Produser segera berjalan ke meja kerja Kaeru.

Menyadari bau yang hanya dimiliki oleh sang kakak Kaeru segera menoleh ke arah Kaede dan Produser yang berada di dekatnya.

"Oh, Onee-sama dan Produser-san"

"Kaeru, apa pekerjaanmu banyak hari ini?"

"Tidak terlalu sih, tinggal menunggu video selanjutnya yang harus kuedit. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Ini masalah yang cukup rumit, biarkan Produser-san yang akan menjelaskannya"

"Kaeru-san, bisa kau ikut ke ruang proyek 'cinderella' sekarang?"

"Bisa Produser-san. Di lantai berapa?"

"Di ruang seberang"

"Sedekat itu!"

Kaeru segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kearah pintu sedangkan Produser dan Kaede hanya terkejut melihat tingkah Kaeru. Kaeru segera menoleh kearah mereka.

"Ada apa Onee-sama, Produser-san?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa"

"Cepatlah, waktu tidak akan berhenti demi kepentingan satu orang saja"

Produser dan Kaede segera berjalan ke luar pintu diikuti oleh Kaeru. ketika mereka berada di lorong Kaeru segera mengunci pintu ruangannya, untuk alasan Keamanan.

"Kaeru-san, kenapa kau mengunci pintunya?"

"Untuk alasan keamanan, lebih baik mencegah daripada memperbaiki"

"Oh aku mengerti"

Mereka segera memasuki ruangan yang berada di seberang melalui pintu yang memisahkan lorong dengan ruangan. Para anggota proyek 'Cinderella' yang sedang mengobrol segera menyapa mereka, kecuali Kaeru.

"Selamat datang, Kaede-san, Produser-san, dan..."

Dalam rasa bingung karena melihat seorang pemuda yang baru pertama kali mereka lihat. Kecuali anggota New Generation yang sudah berkenalan dengan dia tadi pagi.

"P-chan siapa dia-nya?"

Gadis bertelinga kucing berwarna putih segera menanyakannya pada Produsernya.

"Dia adalah Kaeru-san, orang yang akan membantu kita selama pembuatan Vlog"

"Apa itu Vlog P-chan?"

"Biar Kaeru-san yang menjelaskannya"

Kaeru segera menjelaskan segala sesuatu mengenai Vlog pada semua anggota proyek 'Cinderella' secara garis besar. kini tiba bagian akhir penjelasannya.

"... dan juga akan merekam segala aktifitas kalian"

Pikiran Miku segera bergerak ke zona hitam ketika mendengar 'segala aktifitas kalian'.

"Itu berarti dari dari kami bangun sampai tidur lagi-nya!"

"Tidak mungkin aku melakukan itu selama 24 jam non stop. Bagaimanapun aku tetap membutuhkan tidur! Dan juga aku tidak akan merekam kecuali aktifitas itu menarik.

Apa ada pertanyaan yang lain?"

Tidak ada pertanyaan yang muncul di benak para gadis itu karena penjelasannya lumayan lengkapp dan mudah di mengerti. Namun Rin mengangkat tangannya dan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Kaeru-san, apa hanya kamu yang terlibat dalam proyek ini? Apa tidak ada orang lain yang membantumu?"

"Sayangnya tidak ada Shibuya-san, memang cukup melelahkan untuk melakukan semua ini. Tapi terima kasih sudah menghawatirkanku"

"Eh!"

Rin segera mengubah pandangannya agar tidak melihat wajah Kaeru yang mendadak terlihat sangat tampan di matanya. Mio dan Uzuki segera tersenyum dan tertawa kecil.

"Shiburin, nampaknya kamu memang sudah di takdirkan menerima kutukan ini?"

"Rin-chan, kami akan mendukung setiap langkahmu untuk mendapatkannya!"

Pandangan Kaeru segera teralihkan ketika gadis berambut abu-abu gelap yang memakai pakaian 'gothic' mengangkat tangannya.

"Apa pertanyaanmu Kanzaki-san?"

"Wahai Ksatria Siapakah yang akan mengorbankan dirinya?"

Sambil menoleh kearah Kaede Kaeru memberikan tatapan yang menunjukan 'Onee-sama apa yang dia katakan?' dan Kaede memberikan tatapan balik yang mengatakan 'Kakak juga tidak mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan, coba terjemahkan sendiri!'. Bahkan kemampuan psikis yang digunakan Kaeru ketika keadaan darurat tidak berguna saat ini.

 _Bahkan Onee-sama tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan. Kalau begitu hanya ada satu jalan keluar._

"Lebih baik tanyakan Ke produser-san mengenai masalah itu"

 _Semoga itu benar, jika aku salah maka akan menjadi sangat canggung._

"Kaeru-san, orang pertama yang akan memulai Vlognya adalah Kanzaki-san. Lebih tepatnya minggu depan"

"Terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya Produser-san"

 _Syukurlah perkiraanku benar. Sejak kapan Produser-san mengerti bahasa alien itu?!_

"Terima kasih atas jawabanmu Ksatria"

"Sama-sama Kanzaki-san"

Untuk menghindari kecanggungan di pertemuan selanjutnya Kaeru memberikan senyuman kecil pada Ranko. Namun sama seperti Rin Ranko tidak bisa menahan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Aku mau bertanya!"

Seorang gadis dengan tubuh yang mungil segera mengangkat tangannya, rambut pirangnya yang diikat dua sedikit bergoyang.

"Apa kau membawa game konsol ke sini tadi? Boleh aku meminjamnya"

"Boleh saja, tapi tanyakan dulu ke Produser-san"

"Produser-san, apa boleh?"

"Boleh saja, tapi selesaikan dulu pekerjaan kalian"

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti"

Gadis mungil itu dengan semangat yang membara segera menurunkan tangannya dan sebuah ekspresi senang terbentuk di wajahnya.

"Apa aku sudah boleh melanjutkan pekerjaanku Produser-san?"

"Silakan, nampaknya tugas hari ini cukup banyak"

"Ya, kalau begitu aku kembali bekerja dulu"

Kaeru segera berjalan meninggalkan ruangan dan kembali ke meja kerjanya. Para gadis segera mengobrol mengenai apa yang akan mereka lakukan ketika syuting Vlog. Sementara Rin memikirkan Kaeru.

Setelah enam jam menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan tubuh yang cukup lemas Kaeru segera mematikan komputer dan keenam layar yang ada didepannya. Dia segera mengambil bangku di belakangnya dan menyalakan tv.

"Pekerjaan yang melelahkan. Selanjutnya apa yang harus kulakukan?"

*Tok*

Sebuah ketukan pintu yang ada di belakangnya membuat Kaeru menoleh. Dia segera membukakan pintunya dan memperkirakan Anzu sudah berada di dekat pintu. Namun itu semua salah.

"Karen-san,Nao-san"

"Kaeru-san, apa kamu sudah makan siang?"

"Sepertinya belum, dari tadi aku keasikan mengedit dan mengupload video proyek 'krone'"

Dengan nada Khawatir Karen segera memberikan sebuah kotak makan ke pemuda itu. Kaeru segera mengambil kotak makan dengan tangan kanannya.

"Perhatikan kesehatanmu Kaeru-san, kau tahu sakit itu membosankan"

"Terima kasih atas perhatianmu Karen-san. Tapi kamu tidak perlu Khawatir, aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya"

"Apa kamu ingin pulang dengan kami sekarang? Semua pekerjaan kami sudah selesai, dan juga ada beberapa tempat yang mungkin ingin kau lihat"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kuteliti, dan juga aku masih harus mengecek video yang kuedit"

"Kalau begitu, kapan kamu bisa pergi dengan kami Kaeru-san?"

"Mungkin hari kamis, akan kuusahakan"

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu"

Karen dan Nao segera berjalan kearah tangga dan menaikinya. Sementara itu Kaeru segera menutup pintunya dan bergegas mengambil remot untuk menyalakan tv.

"Akhirnya aku bisa men.."

*Tok*

Suara ketukan pintu segera terdengar lagi dan mengganggu pikiran Kaeru. setelah meletakan kotak makan yang ia pegang ke kursi ia segera membuka pintu dan melihat, Kanzaki Ranko.

"Ada apa Kanzaki-san?"

"Wahai Ksatriaku, tunjukan apa itu Diary penangkap jiwa"

Rasa lemas membuat tubuh Kaeru kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga ia hampir terjatuh, namun ia segera memegang batas pintu.

"Kaeru-san!"

"Tidak apa-apa Kanzaki-san, aku hanya belum makan apapun dari tadi. Ini wajar untukku"

"Tapi!"

"Tidak apa-apa! Apa kau mau masuk?"

"I-Iya"

Kaeru segera menegakan badannya dan berjalan kedalam diikuti Ranko. Setelah mereka berdua masuk kedalam ruangan, dan Kaeru segera menutup pintunya.

"Kaeru-san!"

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh padamu, tolong nyalakan lampunya. Tombolnya ada didekat pintu"

Ranko segera menekan tombol lampu dan cahaya terang langsung memenuhi ruangan. Poster dari seluruh proyek 'krone', proyek 'cinderella', dan 765pro terpasang di belakang meja kerja Kaeru.

"Oh, itu baru di tempel beberapa jam lalu. Apa Kanzaki-san sudah makan?"

"Be-Belum"

Kaeru segera mengambil satu bangku lainnya dari dan menaruhnya di dekat bangku kerjanya.

"Kaeru-san"

Sambil berjalan mendekati Ranko dan mengambil kotak makan Kaeru menoleh kearah gadis berambut abu-abu itu dan menjawabnya.

"Kamu sendiri apa sudah makan?"

"Sebenarnya belum, tapi seorang bidadari penolong memberikanku makanan disaat yang diperlukan. Apa kau mau tetap berdiri di situ?"

"Ti-Tidak"

Mereka berdua segera berjalan ke meja kerja Kaeru. dia segera mengambil laptop yang di taruh di sisi berbeda dari monitor dan menyalakannya.

Tepat setelah menyala Kaeru segera membuka website Ranaran dan memasukan kata kunci "Vlog Project 'krone'". Daftar video yang banyak di tonton segera muncul di layar laptop.

"Apa yang masih kau tidak mengerti mengenai 'Vlog'?"

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan saat kita direkam Kaeru-san?"

"Sebenarnya Vlog adalah rekaman aktivitas sehari-hari yang kita lakukan tanpa dibuat-buat. Jadi penonton bisa mengetahui keseharian kita"

"Oh seperti itu, Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan besok? Paling tidak aku tahu harus melakukan apa?"

"Tunggu dulu, kenapa Kanzaki-san berbicara normal?!"

Rasa terkejut masih memenuhi pikiran Kaeru, bukan bahasa yang tidak jelas seperti pertama kali dia dengar tapi suara seorang gadis pemalu imut lah yang ia dengar.

"Mengenai itu, Produser dan Kaede-san memberitahu yang sebenarnya padaku"

"Oh seperti itu, aku mengerti"

 _Sialnya suara dia mengingatkanku pada suara seseorang, tapi tetap saja suaranya memang imut._

"Kaeru-san, aku sudah mengerti garis besarnya. Jadi misalnya aku sedang menggambar maka kamu akan merekamnya 'kan?"

"Ya, tapi. Aktifitas itu tidak akan menarik perhatian banyak penonton. Tapi aku akan tetap menguploadnya jika itu kegiatan yang kamu lakukan"

Kaeru segera membuka kotak makanan yang ada di dekatnya dan memakan roti isi yang ada didalamnya. Dia segera menawarkannya ke Ranko.

"Tidak terima kasih, aku sedang diet"

"Ya sudah. Apa semua pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

"Selain sesi pemotretan tidak ada lagi, jadi aku bebas"

"Oh, apa tidak ada yang kau jalani? Atau sesuatu seperti itu?"

"Tidak ada, kakiku masih dalam proses penyembuhan jadi aku dilarang untuk melakukan aktifitas berat"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, apa kau tidak punya kegiatan lain selain bertanya padaku?"

"Sebenarnya ada namun aku lupa membawa buku sketsaku"

"Oh menggambar ya, kau boleh ambil buku yang ada di tasku. Biar aku ambilkan dulu!"

Kaeru segera memakan seluruh roti yang ada di tangannya dan bergegas mengambil tas ransel yang ia taruh dibawah meja kerja. Tidak lupa ia mengeluarkan pensil mekanik dan penghapus miliknya.

"Ini bukunya, jika kau kekurangan inspirasi mungkin internet akan membantumu. Apa kau benar-benar tidak mau roti ini? Hanya mengingatkan saja, tapi aku tidak ingin kau pingsan di ruangan ini.

Jika itu terjadi maka berita yang tidak-tidak akan tersebar"

"Tidak apa-apa, Kaeru-san. Terima kasih atas bukumu"

"Sama-sama Kanzaki-san"

Kaeru segera bergegas ke dekat televisi dan mengambil remotnya lagi, dia segera menyalakan tv dan menonton sebuah acara. Sedangkan Ranko hanya menggambar objek yang ada di sekitarnya dan mencari inspirasi di internet.

40 menit kemudian

"Selesai!"

"Ada apa Kanzaki-san?"

"Bukan apa-apa?"

Kaeru yang sedang menonton acara yang diisi Haruka amami dan Chihaya kisaragi segera menoleh kearah Ranko. Rasa bangga dan senang bisa terlihat dari wajah putih seorang Ranko Kanzaki.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau gambar Kanzaki-san?"

"Hanya pemandangan yang kulihat dari internet"

Ranko segera membalikan buku gambarnya, sebuah gambar pemandangan yang sangat indah tergambar dengan sangat detail di kertas itu. Namun garisnya yang ditutupi tinta membuat Kaeru curiga.

"Aku hanya meminjamkanmu pensil dan penghapus. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menggambar hingga sehitam itu?!"

"Eh, salah"

Sambil membalikan kertas selanjutnya Wajah panik Ranko yang terlihat imut segera berubah menjadi wajah bangga. Sebuah gambar laki-laki yang sedang menonton tv tergambar dengan sangat mendetail dan indah.

"Oh, bagus juga"

"Bagaimana kau bisa melihatnya dalam jarak sejauh itu?!"

"Sedikit sulit menjelaskannya, tapi apa kau menggunakan diriku menjadi contoh model?"

"Tidak, juga aku hanya menggunakan contoh di internet"

"Aku percaya padamu Kanzaki-san"

*Tok*Tok*

Dua ketukan pintu membuat Kaeru menoleh kebelakang, sambil memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk Ranko dia berjalan mendekati pintu. Dia segera membukakan pintu dan melihat tidak ada siapapun, oh ada Anzu.

"Oh Futaba-san, apa kau belum pulang? Bukannya sudah sore?"

"Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum meminjam konsolmu, dan juga aku membawa game yang mungkin kau suka Kaeru-san"

Sebuah kantung plastik yang berisi beberapa game bergenre perang segera Anzu tunjukan pada Kaeru.

"Pilihan yang bagus, apa yang lain sudah pulang?"

"Belum, mereka masih berada di ruangan sebelah"

"Matikan setelah kau pakai Futaba-san, dan juga aku titipkan Ruangan ini padamu"

"Tenang saja komandan, aku akan menjaganya dengan nyawaku"

"Dan juga aku titip Kanzaki-san"

"Eh!"

Kaeru segera berjalan meninggalkan ruangannya yang sudah dia titipkan ke Anzu. Dan dia meninggalkan Ranko bersama Anzu, itu bukan pilihan yang buruk.

Dia segera mengetuk pintu yang ada di depannya beberapa kali, seseorang segera membukakannya. Oh ternyata Rin yang membukakannya.

"Ada apa Kaeru-san?"

"Bukan apa-apa, apa Onee-sama sudah kembali?"

"Belum, dia masih dalam proses syuting video clip terbarunya bersama produser. Apa kamu sudah makan Kaeru?"

"Hanya roti yang diberikan Karen-san 40 menit yang lalu. Itu sudah cukup mengenyangkan perutku"

"Oh seperti itu"

Dibalik perkataan Rin terdapat rasa cemburu yang sangat besar, dan sedikit rasa iri. Namun Rin terus mencoba menekan perasaan itu.

—Rin-chan siapa itu?

Sebuah suara lembut yang berasal dari belakang rin terdengar oleh Kaeru.

"Oh Kaeru-san. Kaeru"

Gadis berambut merah yang dikuncir dua segera menatap Kaeru, ucapan terakhirnya membuat Kaeru kebingungan.

 _Kenapa dia memanggil namaku dua kali?_

"Apa Kaeru-san mau minum teh?"

10 menit kemudian

Sambil duduk di dekat Kanako dan diseberang Chieri Kaeru terus mengobrol mengenai hobi masing-masing. Pengetahuan yang cukup luas dari Kaeru membuat dia mudah mengobrol dengan Chieri dan Kanako. Sedangkan Rin hanya memperhatikan mereka.

"Oh, pantas kuenya enak"

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu Kaeru-san, aku terkejut kau bisa mengetahui bahan-bahan yang pas untuk membuat kue"

"Kalau itu, seorang temanku selalu memaksaku untuk memakan kue buatannya. Meskipun enak tapi aku kebingungan harus menjawab apa. Jadi aku sedikit membaca mengenai pembuatan kue"

"Oh, Kaeru-san benar-benar hebat.

Sejak kapan Kaeru-san bekerja disini?"

"Bekerja, aku hanya iseng membantu mereka mengedit Video. Kau tahu, daripada tidak melakukan apapun"

Keasikan mengobrol membuat mereka tidak menyadari kue dan teh yang ada di teko sudah habis. Dengan rasa kecewa Kaeru menundukan kepalanya, namun Kanako dan Chieri mencoba menghiburnya.

*KYAAAAAAA*

Sebuah teriakan yang histeris mengalihkan pandangan mereka, chieri dan Kanako kebingungan karena tidak tahu sumber suaranya. Sedangkan Kaeru, mengetahui sumber suaranya pasti berasal dari ruangannya.

"Suara siapa itu Kanako?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu"

"Itu pasti teriakan Kanzaki-san. Apa Futaba-san memainkan game horor?"

"Oh jadi itu alasan dia membeli game tadi. Dia tidak membeli game horor apapun kok. Dia membeli beberapa game perang"

"Kalau begitu hanya ada satu penjelasan. Maaf tapi aku permisi dulu"

Kaeru segera bergegas dari tempatnya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan, dia segera membuka pintunya dan melihat Ranko yang sedang ketakutan karena game horor yang dimainkannya.

"Ternyata dugaanku salah"

Anzu yang sedang bersandar di dekat pintu segera melirik Kaeru dan berbicara dengannya.

"Oh, Kaeru-san"

"Futaba-san, bagaimana kau menemukan game horor itu? Aku sengaja menyembunyikannya agar Onee-sama tidak mengomeliku lagi"

"Tenang saja Kakakmu akan pulang dalam 30 menit, jadi masih ada kesempatan untuk menyembunyikannya. Apa kau mau bermain game itu denganku?"

"Sayangnya tidak untuk saat ini, aku tidak ingin Kanzaki-san terus berteriak ketika adegan penuntasannya"

Kaeru segera berjalan mendekati Ranko dan memengang bahunya, Ranko segera menoleh dan melihat Kaeru dengan tatapan yang penuh ketakutan.

"Seharusnya kau tidak memainkan game itu, semoga mimpimu malam ini tidak terlalu buruk"

"Kaeru-san"

"Tenang saja, mimpi buruk itu pun tidak akan terlalu buruk. Aku juga pernah merasakannya"

Kaeru segera mematikan tv dan game konsolnya tepat sebelum ia mengeluarkan kasetnya. Ketika ia berbalik Ranko langsung memeluknya dengan erat, Rin yang baru tiba segera melihat adegan remaja itu dan Anzu. Hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku takut, Kaeru-san"

"Tidak apa-apa Kanzaki-san. Tolong lepaskan pelukanmu, ingat saat kita bicarakan soal berita yang tidak-tidak"

Ranko segera melepaskan pelukannya dari Kaeru dan dengan wajah yang merona dia melihat Kaeru


End file.
